An Unwanted Destiny
by Spunky Girl
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Yes I'm back! An a/u about b/v. More drama than romance though. ^_^ What happens when Bulma is captured by the sayins at age 16 and is befriended by... Vegeta's sister? Please read and review.
1. Caught!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Isn't that all I have to say!!!!!!  
  
An Unwanted Destiny  
Chapter 1  
By: Spunky Girl!  
  
Bulma clutched her locket close against her chest as she ran farther into the woods. Tears were swelling up in her eyes as she thought back. Thinking back to what happened to her friends. All of them dead. Yamcha, Krillen, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and even Goku killed by those monsters. The sayins.   
*Who do they think they are, coming here and taking over the planet!* Bulma thought to herself.  
She could here voices and screams coming close her way. She spotted a cave and quickly ran in. She heard the dripping of water from the back. She ran back there and looked at her reflection.  
Bulma's lavender hair was a mess in her face. Her light blue tank top covered in blood stains and ripped. Her dark blue shorts were covered in blood and torn just like her shirt. On her arm was a scratch. She quickly cleaned it out with the pool of water in front of her. She opened her locket to find her newest invention. Mini-capsules the size of a bug. She quickly opened one and the cave filled with smoke. The bang was so loud it made some of the sayins suspicious.  
"That noise came from that cave!" a sayin yelled.  
"Let's go check it out," another yelled.  
Bulma jumped in the pool of water and swam to the other side. She got out and quickly ran. But it was to late. The sayins had found her. She slipped on the rock hard ground and layed there. She prayed to Kami neither would see her. She prayed she was invisible to their eyes. The sayins approached her and looked down her.  
"What a weakling!" one said and kicked her.  
"She may be weak compared to us. She might be good as a slave though" the sayin said with a smirk.  
"Yeah she might be good in bed too" the other replied back.  
"Yes she may! Let's return to the ship! We have gathered enough slaves from this area. Tell the others to kill the rest." the heartless sayin said.  
Bulma kept her eyes closed until she felt a tug on her arm. A surge of pain went though her whole body. Her blue eyes shot open and she yelled out in pain.   
"This must be a dream. T his must be a dream I'm going to wake up in my warm bed with the covers over me and wandering what I'm going to wear today."Bulma whispered.  
"Snap out of it girl! This is realty. Whether you except it or not. You are a slave of the sayins now. You will obey us and not go against us. Do you understand!" the sayin yelled.  
"I'M NO SLAVE!!!!!" Bulma yelled in anger.  
The sayin was very surprised by her sudden anger. He didn't even see the next thing coming.  
Bulma grabbed the tail of the sayin and tugged on it as hard as she could. The sayin yelped in pain and she was loose. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could. She ran through the similar forest and heard yells of the two sayins behind her. She turned to see how close they were. Before she turned back around she bumped into a rock hard body. She looked up to see who she bumped into. The guy had black hair flaming up on his head. He had emotionless coal black eyes. He stared down in anger.  
"State your name and age to me!" he said.  
"B-Bulma Briefs and I'm sixteen" she replied.  
He stared at her for a moment and then a smirk came across his face.  
"Your the one we've been looking for, girl!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fan-fic so please go easy on the reviews!  
So please review and hope you like it so far!!  
  
Spunky Girl  



	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!  
An Unwanted Destiny - Chapter 2  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you like this next chapter!!  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at the sayin. She stared at his handsome features. She had to admit he was .. hot? What am I thinking! This guy wants to take me as a slave! And I would rather die than be a slave! She got up off the ground and brushed the dirt off her cloths. She stared right in his eyes with a angry look.  
"What the hell do you want with me!?! If you think I'm going to be another slave like those people trapped on the ship you are mistaken big time. I mean do you even know who I am! I am Bulma Briefs!! The most beautiful girl on this planet! So before you even think about talking trash to me you should remember who the hell your talking to!" Bulma yelled.  
He looked at her annoyed.  
" Now, women, if you are done with your babbling maybe YOU should know who you are talking to! I am prince Vegeta! The prince of the sayins and all the universe! I will talk trash to any person I want, including Y-O-U!"  
*This guy is the prince? More like the prince of assholes. He still didn't answer my question. Maybe I should shut my big mouth for awhile until I know exactly what's going on.* thought Bulma.  
"Now ,women, you are coming with me!" Vegeta said this and picked her up.  
Vegeta flung her over his shoulder and flew off twrods the direction of the ship. Bulma screamed while they went higher in the air. She then started pounding her fists on his back. She didn't stop until they reached the ship. He stepped inside still holding on to her. Vegeta walked down a hall with a red carpet leading throughout the whole thing. He came to a room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and through her in. Bulma landed hard on the floor. She sat up and looked at her fists. They were all bloody from her pounding. She looked up at him with a scared and angry look mixed together. Vegeta just stared back at her with his emotionless coal black eyes.   
"I'll call Carmie to come fix you up. She is a sayin girl and also knows how to heal wounds such as yours. I'll be back in two hours to check up to you," Vegeta said heading for the door.  
"Wait," Bulma shouted in anger, " You still haven't told me why you were looking for me."  
"You will find out soon enough," Vegeta said.  
And with that Bulma was left alone.   
Bulma got up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a small dark room with only a bed and a small bathroom. The bed was small and had plain white sheets and a pillow. She stood up and sat on the bed. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.  
"What did I ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do wrong in my life?" Bulma whispered to herself.   
She then laid on the bed and looked at the plain ceiling. She thought about so many things. So many little thoughts were running through her mind. Like her friends, her family and most of all what would happen to her now? She got up once again and walked over to the door. She tried to open it up but of course it was locked.  
"Damn! I can't even try to escape!" Bulma shouted.   
She decided to go in the bathroom and clean herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to form a smile but it would not come across her face. She put on the faucet and put her bloody hands under it. Right when a sprinkle of water ran across the wounds the pain went through her whole body.  
"OWWWWWW!" she screamed.  
She landed on the tiled ground and started breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and layed there all alone.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Carmie! Were are you damn't! I have a patient for you to take care of!!" Vegeta said in a annoyed tone. He searched around the room for the sayin girl. He then spotted a tint of blonde hair in the corner.  
Carmie stepped up from her huddled corner. She had blonde hair down to her waist and had on a royal blue dress. She stared at him as if she had made a mistake.   
"My Kami! What did you do with your hair! It's blonde!" Vegeta shouted.  
"I died it. I was bored of my same black hair and that everyone else had black hair! Something wrong with that!" Carmie replied.  
"I guess not. Just go help a girl in room 231. She is wounded on the hands. Heal her and prepare the girl for you know what." said Vegeta.  
"You mean you caught her already! That was fast! So that means were going home soon! Yay!!" Carmie yelled.  
" Calm down! Just go and hurry up! I'm gonna be there in two hours," Vegeta said. With that he walked out the door.  
"Yeah big bro whatever you say," Carmie whispered.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
The next chapter will be out sometime next week or sooner! Please review and I hope you like it so far!!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  



	3. Carmie.. Vegeta's sister?

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
An Unwanted Destiny - Chapter 3  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Carmie slipped on some knee high black boots and put her hair in pigtails. She changed out of her dress and put on a short black skirt with a white tank top. She grabbed her backpack off a desk in the room and entered the dark hallways towards Bulma's room.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bulma woke up in the bathroom with the sun shining on her face. She sat herself up and blinked a few times.  
"Sun! That must means were still on Earth and there is a window!" Bulma said happily.  
As she tried to stand up she felt the pain on her hands.  
"Oh Shit! How am I even supposed to try to escape with these wounds" Bulma said looking at her hands.  
She stood up shaking and walked over to the direction of the sun. She opened the shower stall to see the window in front of her with the sun shining in.   
"I guess I should enjoy watching the sun and earth like this. It might be the last time I ever see it," Bulma said sounding sad.  
She staid there until she heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran over to the bed and sat there. Through the door entered Carmie. Bulma was surprised by her looks. She had blonde hair instead of black and was wearing earth cloths.  
"Hi there! I'm Carmie! Are you.. Bulma?" Carmie asked with a smile.  
"Uh.. Yeah that's me." Bulma said a little shocked.  
The two stood there silent for a minute until Carmie began to spoke again.  
"Well anyway my brother said to come here and fix you up!" Carmie said still smiling.  
*Brother? That is that annoying princes sister! How can that be! She is the only sayin I've met who is actually sweet and nice. And the prince is the most annoying one I met! How can they be brother and sister!* Bulma thought to herself.  
"I know what your thinking. How can I be the annoying prince's sister and why I look like a human except for the tail. Am I right?" Carmie asked.  
"Well.. yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking." Bulma replied back.  
"I'll tell you everything while I fix up your hands." Carmie said.  
Carmie took off her back pack and started searching through it. She took out a small bottle with some pink liquid and another with clear sparkles it looked like.  
"Well me and Vegeta are not really brother and sister. I'm his adopted sister. My mom died when I was born and I was left with my dad. My dad and the king let's say were like best friends. I guess my dad was really powerful and stuff like that. Anyways one time when my dad was out on some mission , my dad was killed. This all happened when I was around two years old. Anyways the king decided to adopt me because there was no one to take care of me. He also adopted me because Vegeta was only three years older than me and he always wanted a girl." Carmie said to Bulma while mixing the two potions together.  
"How old are you?" Bulma asked her.  
"I'm fourteen years old. And if your next question is about my hair I dyed it." Carmie told Bulma as if she was reading her mind.  
Carmie took the potion in her hand and put it over Bulma's hands. In a matter of seconds the blood and terrible wounds were gone. Bulma just stared at her hands. They were all healed just like that. She looked up at Carmie shocked.  
"How did you do that?" Bulma asked.  
"It's called magic. Each time my brother or dad take over a planet I learn all there secrets about magic. Like on your planet I found out about old witches magic," said Carmie.  
"I still can't believe your a sayin. All those sayins that took over my planet were so mean and killed all my friends. You are so nice. How can that be?" Bulma asked.  
"Well all sayins from the day they are born are trained to become ruthless killers. My dad didn't want me to become a killer because he already had my two brothers trained in that way. He wanted me to grow up and become a sweet girl. He didn't want me to be heartless. He also wanted me to be able to bond easily. He wanted me to grow up and have kids. He also wanted me to have a loving husband no matter what." Carmie said.  
"What's Bonding?" Bulma asked.  
"You sure have a lot of questions. Bonding is when.. well.. it's hard for me to explain. All I know is that it does not happen very often. If you want to find out about bonding you should ask someone else other than me. Well anyways it's time to dress you up and get you ready for the special event!' Carmie said happily.  
Bulma just stared at her and then asked,  
"What special event?"  
  
********************************************************  
Well there's the third chapter. I got it done sooner than I though. The next chapter will be out sometime soon. Please Review!!  
  
Spunky Girl   



	4. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!  
An Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 4  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
"You really don't know who you are, do you?" Carmie asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm Bulma Briefs. The smartest and most beautiful girl on the planet Earth." Bulma said.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to tell Vegeta and Dad to delay the party. You need some time to find out who you really are and who your destined to be," Carmie said.  
  
"When you say dad, you mean the king. Am I right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Carmie said while packing her potions up.  
  
"One more thing. You said you had two brothers. Are they still alive?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I know one of them is. The other I'm not sure. All I know is that he was sent on some mission when he was a baby and he never came back," Carmie said sounding sad, "But it's Ok. Vegeta is my Big Bro now."  
  
Carmie picked her backpack up and sighed.  
*I feel so sorry for her* Carmie thought.  
"You should get some sleep. We will be lifting off in about ten minuets." Carmie said to Bulma then left her alone.  
  
"Ok, now that she is gone, let's see if she left the door unlocked." Bulma said to herself.  
  
Bulma got up off the bed and walked towards the door. She said a little prayer to Kami and then slowly tried to turn the knob.  
"Damn! She locked the door!" said Bulma  
  
Bulma slid down on the door and banged her head on it.  
"Come on Bulma! You have to think of something!" she said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carmie walked down the hall really angry. Her heavy footsteps echoed and every sayin backed away in fear. She made her way to Vegeta's room and slammed the door behind her. Vegeta ran out to see his angry sister.  
  
"Why the HELL didn't you tell her!" Carmie yelled at him.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Carmie." Vegeta said.  
  
"Damn't Vegeta answer my question!!" she yelled again.  
  
"Why should I!" he said just as mad as she was.  
  
"Did you want to make me look stupid! Is that what you wanted!!" Carmie yelled with her temper at it's peak .   
  
"Fine! If it makes you happy I'll go tell her right now!!" Vegeta said walking out the door.  
  
"Fine with me!" Carmie yelled back with the door being slammed in her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma sat by the door thinking.  
"Wait a minute! The window!!" Bulma said happily.  
Bulma ran to the bathroom and opened the shower stall once again. She saw the window right in front of her. Bulma slid the window open and looked down.  
" Boy were really high up." Bulma said sounding scared.  
Bulma took a deep breath and sat on the window sill.   
"Here goes nothing!" Bulma said jumping out.  
Bulma could feel the wind going through her hair and tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes as if it was the end. She waited for a few seconds and did not feel the ground beneath her. She then felt her body close to another. A warm body. She opened her eyes slowly to see the prince. The prince that had given her so much trouble the first time she met him. Now for some reason he was saving her.   
*Why did he save me?* Bulma thought to herself.  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
That's it for now. I guess I have a habit of doing cliffhangers don't worry the next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  



	5. Hidden Emotians + Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
An Unwanted Destiny - Chapter 5  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Carmie walked down the halls towards Bulma's room. She wanted to apologize to Vegeta. The problem was when Carmie get's mad, it seems like something posses her. She can't control what she says or does.  
"I have to apologize to him. I don't want him to be mad at me." Carmie whispered to herself.  
Carmie quickly turned a sharp corner and bumped into another sayin. She looked up to see her worst enemy, Candy.  
Candy was the most beautiful of all sayin girls. All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted to nail her. She had straight black hair a little past her shoulders which would usually be held back in a headband. Candy always thought since she was born, she is the best and deserves the best. This means she sets out on marring the prince one day even though she is Carmie's age. She would always tell people ' One day I will be queen.'  
"Hello Carmie. Where you off to in such a hurry?" said Candy with a smirk.   
  
"For your information I'm going to see my brother," Carmie said.  
  
"You mean your adopted brother!" Candy corrected her.  
  
"No! My brother," Carmie said annoyed.  
  
"You know what, Carmie. The day I become Queen my first change will be to get rid of you for good," Candy said walking around her like a voucher.   
  
"I can't believe how confident you are in yourself. I'll see too it you never marry my brother. I'd rather die than see you be queen!" Carmie yelled at her.  
Carmie walked off angry pushing all the sayins aside that were in her way.  
  
"That can be arranged," Candy said watching Carmie walk away.  
************************************  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to find herself laying in a bed. She quickly sat up and looked around.  
*This isn't my room!* she thought to herself.  
She was now in a room that looked like it was the prince's. She got off the bed and walked around. The bed was king sized and had navy blue sheets on it. The carpet was red as blood. She looked around to see this was only one part of the whole room. There was no door in front of her. It was a small passage way outlined in gold.   
"I think I better stay here. I don't want to get lost." Bulma said to herself.  
She looked across the room to see the bathroom with the door closed. She then listened closely to hear the shower running.  
"I guess the arrogant prince is in the shower." Bulma said.  
Bulma looked around and it donned on her. The prince had saved her. Why? Was the only question racing through her mind. She then heard the shower stop and went racing back to lie on the center of the bed.  
The door opened and Bulma heard the prince step out. The temptation was killing her to open her eyes. But she couldn't. She had to pretend to be asleep. She didn't want the prince to think she liked him.  
"I know your awake, women," Vegeta said.  
Bulma remained silent. She then felt as though she was being watched. She turned her head to one side and opened her eyes slowly. She found herself staring at the prince. She jumped up scared and stood on the bed.  
"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you creep!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"Well if you didn't pretend you were asleep you wouldn't have gotten scared." Vegeta sad with his evil smirk.  
" You jerk! You are s-" Bulma stopped to see the prince was standing in front of her with only a towel on. She shielded her eyes with her hands and turned away.  
"Well a least I'm not crazy like you! Your the one that jumped out the window!" he yelled at her.  
"Oh, shut up! Would you rather be a slave or be reunited with your friends up in heaven," Bulma said still shielding her eyes.  
"Who ever said you were gonna be a slave," Vegeta said to Bulma.  
"I'm not going to be a slave?" Bulma asked him.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Carmie burst into Bulma's room to find no one there. She quickly looked everywhere in the room and then the bathroom.  
"Were can those two be?" Carmie said to herself.  
Carmie walked out of the room and in the direction of Vegeta's room.  
  
************************************  
"So what am I doing here? Why didn't you just kill me?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
"Well that is what I was going to tell you when I went to see you in your room. I didn't plan on you jumping out the window like that." Vegeta said.  
"What were you going to tell me?" Bulma asked.  
"I was going to tell you-" Vegeta was stopped by the rocking of the ship. They were taking off.  
Bulma still ,standing on the bed, fell over almost hitting the ground. She was stopped by Vegeta catching her. They were face to face when Vegeta caught Bulma. It seemed as though the two were going to kiss when the door burst opened. The two looked up to see Carmie. Bulma blushed and Carmie just stared.  
"Um.. I'll just go now." Carmie said embarrassed.  
"No," Vegeta said putting Bulma on the ground, "Go show Bulma the book. The book that will answer all the her questions. And also what I was supposed to tell her." Vegeta said.  
Bulma walked over to Carmie and the two left.  
*Damn! What is wrong with me!!* Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
********************************************************  
OK! The next chapter is really LONG and you find out why the sayins wanted Bulma. I'll have it out as soon as I can!!  
  
Spunky Girl  



	6. Bonded + Carmie's Beaten

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
An Unwanted Destiny - Chapter 6  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Bulma looked down at the floor the whole time they were walking.  
*Does the prince have feelings for me? One second were fighting and the next it seems he wants to kiss me. Is he as confused as I am?* Bulma thought to herself.  
Carmie looked behind her to see the sad Bulma in her same torn cloths she's had on for the past three days. Her lavender hair was falling over her face shielding her eyes. Carmie then saw a single tear rolling down Bulma's cheek. She turned back around to watch were she was going.  
"Hey girl. You ok," Carmie asked Bulma.  
"Yeah I guess," Bulma said lifting her head and moving her lavender hair behind her ears.  
By doing this, Bulma revealed how sad she really was. Her face was flushed red and on her face you could see the trail of every teardrop.   
* I need to think of something to cheer her up * Carmie thought.  
Carmie stopped walking witch made Bulma bump in to her. Carmie turned around to face Bulma.  
"Would you rather find out why we wanted you or do you want to see two of your old friends?" Carmie asked Bulma.  
"Who are you talking about? What friends?" Bulma asked a little confused.  
"Come on! I'll show you!" Carmie said grabbing Bulma's hand and running.  
  
*************************  
  
Vegeta got on some cloths and walked to the living room of his room. When he got there he could sense someone else's ki in the room.  
"Whoever's there show yourself before I blast you to hell!!" Vegeta yelled.  
Out from behind the coach stepped Candy. She was wearing a black leather sleeveless belly top with a leather mini-skirt. She had a seductive smile on her face as she walked towards Vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta," Candy said in a seductive voice.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room!?!?!" Vegeta yelled at Candy.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey! Carmie! Were are you taking me!" Bulma asked.  
"I'm going to take you to two places were two of your friends are being held. I heard one's name is Goku and the other is chi-chi. The first words they both said when they woke up was each other's names and yours. I have no idea what they look like. I just heard they were really badly beaten." Carmie said to her.  
"But how can they be alive. All I found left of Chi-Chi was her bloody cloths. And I saw Goku die right before my eyes." Bulma said.  
"Hey be happy! They survived by some miracle!" Carmie said to her.  
Bulma froze on her spot. Will her friends be used as slaves?  
"Carmie. Will my friends be slaves?" Bulma asked.  
"Most likely," Carmie replied.  
The two kept on walking till they came to a creepy place on the ship, the prison. The metal bars were all rusty and behind them were skeletons laid. In some of them people from earth were kept and in others it looked like people from other planets.  
When they came to the end of the prison they could hear someone crying. Sure lot's of the others kept here were crying but this one stood out. Bulma looked in through the darkness and could barley make the person out.  
"It's Chi-Chi!" Bulma said happily to Carmie.  
"Bulma?" Chi-Chi said from behind the bars.  
Chi-Chi stepped out from the darkness of the prison stall and into the light. She put her hands around the rusty bars and looked up at Bulma. Her black hair was in it's it usual do. Her cloths were covered in blood and she had a bruise on her left cheek.  
"O-mi-gosh! Bulma! How did you survive?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Never mind me. What about you?" Bulma asked.  
Chi-Chi was about to answer when she collapsed on the ground. She was still breathing but it seemed as though she was struggling.  
"We have to help her! She is going to die if she stays in here like this!! You gotta help her" Bulma yelled at Carmie while tears formed in her eyes.  
"I can't. Even if I am the princess I can't." Carmie said.  
"Why can't you?" Bulma said in an angry voice.  
"My dad, or the king, says were not supposed to help slaves. It goes against rules." Carmie said.  
"Then why aren't I in there with her. What is so special about me. I'm a smart girl from Earth. That's it. I'm a girl from Earth just like her!" Bulma said angry but crying at the same time.  
"Because your not a slave! Well you kinda are but not one like her." Carmie said pointing at Chi-Chi.  
"You now what Carmie. I thought you were different from the other sayins. But you are heartless just like them. I thought you could actually be my friend. I guess I thought wrong . You are heartless just like your dad, your brother and all the other people from your planet!" Bulma yelled at Carmie in anger.  
Bulma began to run out of the prison.  
'Were are you going?" Carmie yelled to her.  
"To go see your brother!" Bulma yelled back at Carmie.  
When Carmie saw Bulma turn the corner she looked down at Chi-Chi.  
"Even if I am daddy's little girl, I'm going to get a major beating for this one." Carmie said to herself.  
Carmie motioned for one of the sayins guards to come towards her. She pointed to the prison stall Chi-Chi was being kept in and the sayin handed her a key. Carmie opened the prison stall and motioned to the sayin guard to pick her up,  
"Bring her to my office. I got to cure her before she dies." Carmie said to the sayin.  
"Right away Princess," the sayin said walking with Carmie out of the prison.  
"Hope you can forgive me dad, Vegeta. Please forgive me." Carmie whispered to herself as she walked out of the prison.  
  
**************************  
  
"You now what Vegeta. Every other boy can't resist me. Why can't you be just like them. It would be so much easier that way," Candy said going to kiss Vegeta.  
Vegeta backed away. He looked at her angry.  
"You are a slut! A slut and a hoar!" Vegeta yelled at her, "And I think it's time to blast you to hell!" Vegeta said.  
Before Vegeta could do this Bulma burst through the door out of breath. She looked at Candy then at Vegeta. She gave Vegeta an evil look. An evil and angry look.  
"Bulma?" Vegeta said.  
"Who the hell is this girl! Some slave that escaped?" Candy said in her evil voice.  
Bulma ran over to Vegeta and started pounding her fists on his chest. She started to cry at the same time.  
"You.. monster ..let ...my ...friend ...go!!!!" Bulma yelled at him.  
Bulma collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. She looked up at him with her eyes bright red and full of tears.  
"What a weakling!" Candy said annoyed.  
"SHUT UP!! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BLAST YOU!!" Vegeta yelled at Candy.  
"Whatever you say prince," Candy said walking out of the room.  
Candy closed the door behind her and leaned against it.  
"That girl is going to be in my way. I have to get rid of her and Carmie. What a shame if they both died at the same time. The prince will be alone and need someone to comfort him. That person will be me!! This must be the best plan I've ever thought of," Candy said with her evil voice and smirk.  
  
*****************************  
  
Carmie looked trough her bags for her potions. They were no where to be found. She searched through her entire office and even her room.   
"Where are they?" Carmie said to herself.  
"Looking for these?" a voice said from the other side of the room.  
Out of the darkness stepped the king. He was holding a see through bag with potions in them.  
"Dad! I didn't know you were are on the ship. When did you get here?" Carmie asked.  
"I've been on this whole time. I've been up in the control room. Did you forget," he said.  
"Yeah. I forgot." she said keeping her eyes on the potions.  
"Now Carmie. Are you trying to help a slave. And don't you lie to me." said the king.  
'No of course not. What would give you that idea." Carmie said.  
"Well there is a rumor going on that you are," said the king.  
"I'm not helping a slave" Carmie said looking at the ground.  
The king walked over to her and slapped her on the face. Carmie fell on the ground the force was so strong.  
"Don't you lie to me!!" he said in anger.  
The king started to kick her in the stomach and would not stop. He kicked her around a dozen times and then stopped. Carmie began to cough up blood and just laid on the floor. She couldn't move.  
"That should teach you your lesson!" The king yelled.  
The king dropped the bag on the floor letting the potion bottles shatter. The glass went flying all over the place. The potions spilled all over the floor.  
Carmie laid on the floor. She couldn't cry. If she cried she would get beaten even worse than before. The king watched her for a few minuets then left.   
"Help.... Me... Someone..... Please...." Carmie cried out on the floor.  
  
*******************************  
  
Bulma stayed on the floor crying. The prince just looked down at her shocked.  
*Why is the woman crying like this? Are friends that important to her? * Vegeta thought to himself.  
"Woman, stop your crying. It's bothering me," Vegeta said to her.  
"If you want me to stop then don't let my friend die. Tell someone to help her," Bulma said looking up at him.  
"Ok. I'll send someone to help your friend," said Vegeta.  
"Thank You." Bulma said going to hug Vegeta.  
Vegeta was shocked by Bulma's sudden actions. He didn't know what to do. He then found himself hugging her back also.  
Bulma backed away and for the first time in a while a smile came across her face.  
"So why did you sayins want me?" Bulma said to Vegeta.  
"You still don't know?" he asked her.  
"No! I have no idea." she said to him.  
"There are three different reasons why we wanted you. The first is we want to learn Earth's technology from you. Reason number two has to with something about bonding." Vegeta said.  
"Bonding?" Bulma asked him.  
"Yeah bonding." Vegeta said.  
"Oh yeah. Carmie was trying to explain that to me." Bulma said.  
Vegeta looked on top of the coach and found a book. He handed it to Bulma. The book had golden pages in it and it looked as though it was written in some other language.  
"What language is this?" Bulma asked.  
"It's sayin language." He said to her.  
"What was the third reason you wanted me?" she asked.  
"You will find that out later." Vegeta said.  
"I have one more question. What does this bonding thing have to do with me?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta took a deep breath then looked at her.  
"Your," Vegeta paused, " You are bonded to me."  
  
  
**************************************************************  
Is that considered a cliffhanger? I don't know you decide that. Hope ya liked it and please, please review!!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  



	7. Vegeta's Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 7  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews!! Sorry it took me sooo long to bring out this chapter!! I kind of had a writers block on how Bulma was going to react to being bonded with Vegeta. To tell you the truth I think this is the worst chapter I've done. I also got a little sidetracked with wrighting a song fic called 'Nobody wants to be lonely'. It is another one about b/v! So if you have not read that please go and read it after you read this chapter!! So I'll shut up now and let you read the story!!  
  
  
Bulma burst out laughing, She laughed so hard that she fell on the floor to her knees,  
  
"That's funny Vegeta!" Bulma said while she laughed. " That's a good joke. You almost had me believing you for a second."  
  
"This is no joke women!!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
Bulma stopped laughing and took a seat on the coach. She flung her hair behind her shoulders and looked up at the sayin prince.  
  
"I only know one thing about this thing called 'bonding' It means you are stuck together forever. I really know nothing else. So tell me, prince, How can I be bonded to you," Bulma said pointing at Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know! Go ask Carmie that question! Not me!" Vegeta said angry.  
  
"Your really not joking are you?" Bulma said sounding a little scared.  
  
"No I'm not! Why would I joke about something like this women!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
Bulma staid silent. So many thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know what to think any more. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
"Just answer me one last question before I leave," Bulma said lifting her head up, " What was that stupid 'special event' or 'party' Carmie was talking about earlier?"  
  
"It is a party that takes three days to get ready for. You see the bond between us is not fully .. umm let's just say complete. The party is supposed to quicken up the bond." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta came and grabbed the book that Bulma had dropped. He flipped through the pages a little and then stopped. He pointed to a symbol on the page and showed Bulma.  
  
"This is the mark of royalty. When you see this mark on the back of your neck, that means the bond is complete." Vegeta said while closing the book shut and handed it to Bulma.  
  
"I am going to send you to learn the sayin language. The person who will teach you is .. let's just put you with Carmie since you know her. I don't really want to put you with any of the girls." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed some of the girls on this ship are jealous of you. And I don't want to put you with any of my guards because they might want to use you for other reasons." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
Bulma got a little scared by this remark. Vegeta went over to the door and told his guard to go and fetch Carmie. Before the guard left he whispered something to Vegeta. When this happened it seemed Vegeta's emotionless eyes showed a tint of sadness and anger. Vegeta closed the door and walked over towards Bulma. Bulma tried to back away but she was frozen in fear.  
  
"This is all your fault!! My sister tried to help your friend there and my father is on his way to beat her right now. I mean who knows. Maybe he already did beat her!! And it's all your fault WOMEN!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
"Carmie.. Carmie helped Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked frozen in fear.  
  
"I don't know what the hell her name is and I don't care! All I know is that she helped some slave girl and she's either getting or already has had a major beating from my father!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
"Well.. shouldn't we go see her. And if we are lucky stop your father." Bulma suggested.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just grabbed Bulma's arm and headed towards his sister's office.  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Carmie woke up with a headache and a pain in her side. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. When she opened her eyes she had a hard time focusing. When her eyes finally focused she saw her potion bottles smashed all over the place. She put a hand to her side and blood went over her hand.   
  
Carmie looked up at the ceiling. She must of waited about five minutes until she heard the door open. She saw her big brother running towards her and Bulma behind him. Vegeta went and picked up his sister and sat her up.  
  
'Are you ok," Vegeta said with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well big bro, let's just look at it this way I'm not dead so I guess I will be ok," Carmie said with a little smile.  
  
Vegeta went to hug his sister. Carmie looked up at Bulma. Bulma mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to Carmie. Carmie just nodded her head and mouthed back it's ok.  
  
Vegeta stopped hugging his sis and looked back over at Bulma. He had an angry look on his face.  
  
"Vegeta, don't blame Bulma. It was my fault," Carmie said.  
  
Vegeta staid silent and flung Carmie over his shoulder gently. He walked out the door and Bulma followed. They went down a few halls and entered a strange looking king of room. Vegeta put Carmie in a regeneration tank leaving Bulma with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Don't even ask women. Just keep an eye on her while I go talk to my father," Vegeta said walking out the door.  
  
"Whatever you say Monkey Boy. It's not like I have much of a choice," Bulma said starting to sound like her old self.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Like I said before I think this was a bad chapter but that is my opinion. The next chapter has a lot of twist and turns to the plot and is also a long chapter. Also Goku is coming back ion the next chapter. Well till then Bye!!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
  



	8. Goku's Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 8  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Bulma awoke from the nap she was taking. She turned her head to the side to check up on Carmie. Carmie was in a peaceful sleep and seemed to be doing better. Bulma stretched her arms high in the air and yawned. She got up from her seat and walked to the other side of the room. She looked around too see all sorts of medicine bottles and some things that she had no idea what they were. She looked over to the other side of the room to see a mirror.  
  
"Mirror? A mirror!" Bulma said happily.  
  
Bulma ran over to the full length mirror and examined herself. She turned around a couple of times and a mad look came across her face.  
  
"Damn those sayins. They take over my planet, kill my friends, and" Bulma paused, " they've made me were the same outfit for two whole days!" Bulma said angrily. Bulma then remembered what Vegeta said earlier. He said that a mark would appear on the back of her neck. Bulma lifted up her hair and turned around so she could see her neck. She slowly lifted up her hair with a shaky hand. She looked at the back of her neck to see a red mark there. "This can't be happening!" Bulma said angrily.   
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Candy walked down the hall as her usual confident self. She had an evil smirk on her face and was now back in her sayin armor. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and all the sayins whistled as she walked by.  
  
Candy turned a corner and walked in to a room. It was a darkened room with only a candle in the center.  
  
"Thank you for coming Candy," a deep male voice said from the darkness.  
  
"I'll come whenever you need me my king" Candy said. The king stepped out of the darkness and into the little light that shined in on the room.  
  
"Thank you for telling me that little thing about Carmie. She has to learn to be a sayin princess. She shall no longer be sweet and innocent by her 15 birthday. Even though Bardock wanted her to be a so called 'special sayin' I can't allow that. That is what led him to his death." the king said to Candy.  
  
"Bardock was her father?" Candy asked him.  
  
"Yes. Everything I told Carmie was a lie. I made up a lie that Bardock was a great sayin warrior and my best friend. That is not true at all. The only reason I adopted her is because she has a hidden power inside of her. If you ask me she is a little brat" the king said.  
  
"I think we finally agree on something," Candy said to the king with an evil smirk.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall with a scowl on his face He yelled at every sayin he passed. He approached a door and started to bang on it.  
  
"I know your in there father!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The door opened and out came Candy. Vegeta looked at her in disgust.  
  
"What are you doing here Bitch!!" Vegeta yelled at Candy.  
  
"I just had a little chat with your father. He wanted to see me about Carmie," Candy said to Vegeta as she walked away.  
  
Vegeta entered the room which was now fully lit by a lamp. The king sat at a table looking over some treaties with other planets. Vegeta came and took a seat on the chair across from the king. The king looked up to see a very angry Vegeta. He looked back down at his treaties.  
  
"What do you want?" the king asked.  
  
"Not something that important. Just mainly how you found out Carmie was helping a slave and why you beat her almost to the death?" Vegeta asked trying to control his temper.  
  
"Don't tell me you have that strong of feelings toward the brat." the king said.  
  
"Never mind that. Just answer my question," Vegeta said again through clenched teeth.  
  
"She deserved it. She has to learn that she is a sayin, not human. She can't go around and help people like that. Both me and you know that there is a hidden power with in her. The only way to expose that power is too make her more like us. Know that we have captured Kakarott, no thanks to you I might add, we may be able to bring out this power. Once we do this we can control the universe no problem." King Vegeta said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Carmie the truth. I mean what if she accidentally runs in to Kakarott before you tell her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That is something we can't let happen" the king said while signing a treaty.  
  
The king looked up at his son from his work. Vegeta looked away.  
  
"How is it going with the woman, what's her name, Bulma," the king asked.  
  
"She is horrible! I can't believe we traveled across the universe just to find someone as weak as her!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well your going to have to get used to it," the king said getting out of his seat with the treaties. The king walked towards the door. " You can't run away from this. It is your destiny." The door closed behind the king as he walked out leaving Vegeta alone.  
  
"What if I don't want this destiny?" Vegeta whispered to himself.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma walked around the room looking at all the things that were not familiar to her. She then approached a door. She slowly turned the knob to the room. She walked in to a dimly lit room. In the center was a regeneration tank. But the glass was broken.  
  
"Broken!!!" Bulma yelled out. Bulma stepped back in fear. She then was stopped by someone. They put a hand over her mouth before she could let out a scream.   
  
Bulma breathed heavily as the hand held her mouth. She tried to calm herself down as she heard a soft whisper in her ear. It sounded so familiar. Almost as though a ghost was talking to her.  
  
"Bulma calm down. It's me, Goku," the voice said removing his hand from her mouth.  
  
Bulma twirled around to see Goku with his usual comforting smile on his face. The smile that meant everything was going to be alright. Bulma shook her head and rubbed her eyes as if imagining something. A smile then crept across her face.   
  
"Goku? Is that really you?" Bulma said as the tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"Its me!" Goku said cheerfully. Bulma ran over and hugged him tight as she cried. She was just so happy to see him. Her best friend had survived. After a few minutes Bulma backed away and wiped her salty tears off her face.   
  
"How did you survive. I saw you and Yamcha die right in front of my eyes," Bulma said.  
  
"Well Yamcha died and I was holding on to my life by a thread. Then some of those guys called sayins came and called me Kakarott. They took me here and put me in that thing over there," Goku said pointing to the regeneration tank.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Bulma said going to hug him again. Bulma rushed over to him so fast that she made herself and Goku fall to the floor.  
  
"Ok, Bulma. Can ya get off of me. If you can't tell we are in a bad situation here," Goku said.  
  
Bulma got off of Goku and stood up.  
  
"I'm not the one in a sticky situation, you are!" Bulma said to Goku.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well the sayins want me for three reasons. One is that they want me for technology. The second reason I don't know yet. The third reason is because I'm bonded to the prince." Bulma said.  
  
"What's bonding?" Goku asked.  
  
"I really don't know. It basically means I'm stuck with that person forever. That's all I know. How I am bonded to him I have no clue." Bulma said sitting indian style on the floor.  
  
"So what do they want with me?" Goku asked sitting on the floor next to Bulma.  
  
"Carmie, she's the sayin princess, said you and Chi-Chi will most likely be slaves," Bulma said while combing her hair with her fingers. A big smile came across Goku's face when he heard the word Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi's alive?" Goku said .  
  
"Yeah. She's being held in the prison." Bulma said sounding sad.  
  
"Then what do they want with me? Why am I here and not in the prison with Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Bubbles started to form around Carmie in the regeneration tank. All the bruises and scratches were now gone. Her black eyes shot open and an aura formed around her. It was different than just blue. It turned from blue to gold. It kept on changing and would not stop. The glass broke without even a single punch or kick. The glass just broke. Carmie fell out on her knees while her blonde hair fell in her face.  
*What is wrong with me?* Carmie thought to herself as she breathed heavily.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Goku's smile that was on his face went to a serious look. The one he had when he was fighting somebody.   
  
"What's wrong Goku?" Bulma asked with a little fear in her voice.  
  
"I sense a very big power level. And I don't mean the sayins. I mean a really high one. One that stands out." Goku said.  
  
"Well were is it coming from?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It is coming from the other room," Goku said.  
  
"O-mi-god! Carmie is in that room. I was supposed to be watching her. We have to hurry!" Bulma said grabbing Goku's arm and running towards the door.  
  
Bulma and Goku ran out in the room to see Carmie down on her knees and breathing heavily. Glass was shattered all around her. Bulma ran over to Carmie while Goku staid back with a suspicious face.  
  
"Carmie! Are you ok!" Bulma asked trying to get Carmie on her two feet.  
  
"I'm fine. I just broke through the glass by accident." Carmie said coughing.  
  
"Bulma stay away from her," Goku said.  
  
"What are you talking about Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Carmie lifted her head up to see Goku. She examined him. She looked very much like that picture. The picture of her..  
  
"Daddy?" Carmie asked.  
  
Bulma and Goku stared at Carmie in shock.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
I'm working on Chapter nine right now. The chapter is already 10 kb! And I'm not even close to finishing!! So that chapter will be long and might not come out till next week. Well who knows. Maybe if tons of people review I will come out with chapter nine sooner.....  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Latacia and Theresa

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!  
Unwanted Destiny 9  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Author's Note: First off I just want to say sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter. I had the chapter already to put up and then it got deleted. So this is actually a little shorter than I promised. I'm sorry but I do have a life you know so please don't bug me about. The other thing is somebody keeps on sending me flames in my e-mail saying I'm a bad author and should go kill myself. Well guess what your not going to stop me from wrighting soo...... STOP FLAMING ME IN MY E-MAIL EVERY TIME I COME OUT WITH A CHAPTER!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES WHY DO YOU KEEP ON READING THEM!!!*whew* Well anyways I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Bulma continued to stare at Carmie in shock. Goku did the same. Carmie continued to stare at Goku confused. All of there thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open. In came Vegeta.  
  
*Shit!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!* Vegeta thought. Carmie was the first to notice he came in the room.  
  
"Hi big bro!I just recovered from the beating. Can you maybe tell me who this is?" Carmie asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now! Go see father! He wants to see you!" Vegeta said pointing to the door.  
  
Carmie did as she was asked and walked out the door. But the whole time she couldn't help but wonder who that guy was. He looked so much like her real father.  
  
"Now what to do with you two," Vegeta said . He kept on looking from Bulma to Goku.  
  
"Women, you go up to my room," Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"But I don't know were your room is," Bulma said sounding innocent  
  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance and went over to the intercom. He called two slaves to come and get Bulma. There was a knock on the door and in entered the slaves. Both were women dressed in royal blue dresses that went all the way down to the floor. They had lifeless eyes. It was almost as though their soul was gone. They had no reason to live.   
  
One had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and had pink eyes. The other had light blue hair that went down to her waist like a waterfall and had black eyes. Each of the girls took one of Bulma's hands and escorted her out of the room.   
  
The whole time Bulma tried to break free of their grip but couldn't. The girls held her wrists tight as they walked down the halls of the ship. Bulma sighed in defeat and let the two girls lead the way. Since she couldn't escape she decided to try and start a conversation.  
  
"Soo... How long have you guys.. been here?" Bulma asked the two girls. Neither of them responded. They stayed completely silent.  
  
"Ok. Can you guys even talk?" Bulma asked. The two still remained silent. Bulma laughed a fake laugh feeling stupid.  
  
Then, the blue haired girl surprised Bulma. She actually spoke.  
  
"My name is Latacia, this girl is my sister Theresa. We were taught to not talk to people of higher rank," the girl said as they continued to walk.  
  
"Are you from another planet?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. We are from the planet Sizzbe, " Latacia answered.   
  
"Siz-a what?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"Sizzbe. The planet summoners are from. Vegeta-sei and our planet were at war. Vegeta-sei feared our power very much so they attacked. Our planet was unprepared and we were defeated easily. Some of us were taken slave. Me and my sister were one of those people. The rest of our people were killed. If you ask me were lucky," Latacia said.  
  
"Well why did they take some of you as slaves? That's what I don't get?" Bulma asked her.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Latacia answered.  
  
"The prince? What did he do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The prince didn't think it was right to see a race go extinct. He convinced his father to spare some of us. The king did not fully agree with this so instead of letting us free he took us as slaves instead. But if it wasn't for the prince he would have killed us all." Latacia said.  
  
*So the prince does had a good heart. He just has a hard time showing it*Bulma thought.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Carmie rushed down the halls of the ship in the direction of her fathers chambers. All the hallways were completely empty and silent.  
  
*We must be landing soon*Carmie thought.  
  
She turned the familiar sharp corner and banged on the door. There was no answer. She banged a couple of more times. Still no answer.  
  
"You won't find him in there," a familiar voice said. Out from the shadows stepped Candy. She crossed her arms and smiled.   
  
"Where is my father," Carmie asked.  
  
"I lead you to were he is. Come on this way," Candy said motioning for Carmie to fallow her.   
  
Carmie watched every move Candy made as they walked. She did not trust her at all. She was also surprised on how nice she was being to show her the way to were her father was.  
  
The two approached what looked like a usual slave quarters. Candy opened the door with the code and motioned for Carmie to walk in. Carmie did just that. She walked in to a dark room as she heard the door slide shut behind her.  
  
"Thank you for coming Carmie." she heard the King say from the corner of the room. The lights flickered on in the room revealing the king in the corner and Chi-Chi on the floor beside him.  
  
"Now before we get to her," the king said pointing to Chi-Chi," I have to tell you something. Something I promised to tell you before we landed."  
  
"Well what is it." Carmie asked.  
  
"The truth," the king said, "the truth about your past."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Well there is Chapter Nine. In the next chapter will be some of the things that got deleted in the first one and finally Bulma and Vegeta realize they have feelings for each other. Also something really big is going to happen other than that. Please Review!!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  



	10. Secrets Revealed + First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
An Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 10  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
Carmie ran out of the room letting the tears form in her eyes. So many thoughts ran through her mind at once.  
  
*My life was a whole lie. They used me!! But it can't be true!!! It can't. I won't believe it is true until I see proof!* Carmie thought.  
  
The king watched on as he saw Carmie run down the abandoned hallway. Candy came out from behind him.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her" Candy said walking after her.  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bulma and the two girls arrived at the princes room. Latacia typed in the code and the door opened. They all went in and Bulma sat down. Latacia and Theresa stood by the door.  
  
Bulma looked down at her cloths. She couldn't stand to be in them any longer. And her locket. It was gone. Her only memories of Earth gone. She sighed and stood up. She started to pace around the room while praying Goku would stay safe.  
  
"Do you guys happen to have some cloths I can wear?" Bulma asked looking at her torn cloths.  
  
"I do!" Theresa spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Theresa!" Latacia said to her little sister surprised.   
  
"Latacia, look at her. We even have better cloths than she does and she is of higher rank. I'm sure there must be something around here suitable for her!" Theresa yelled.  
  
Bulma watched the two girls go back and forth fighting. It reminded her of when her and her mother would go back and forth. She started to laugh remembering those times. The two sisters stopped and stared at the giggling Bulma.  
  
"What's so funny?" Latacia asked.  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said trying to control her laughter, "You just remind me of something. So do you have any cloths I can wear?"   
  
"Come with me," Theresa said.  
  
Latacia watched on in shock as Bulma followed her little sister. Latacia sighed and followed them to the other room.  
  
"When I was cleaning in the castle one day I heard the prince and someone talking. They were talking about you. I guess they were expecting you. I heard them say they were going to have a special spot in Prince Vegeta's room just for you. So if we walk down this way..." Theresa turned a corner and Bulma quickly followed.  
  
They had entered a room with tons of closets and nothing else. Bulma went to one closet and opened it. In were cloths fit for a princess. She went to the next closet, and the next. All of them were filled with cloths that were fit for royalty. Bulma was so excited, she started to jump up and down.  
  
Theresa watched on and smiled. Latacia stood in the corner still amazed with her sisters actions. Theresa and Bulma started to go through the cloths.  
"Theresa!" Latacia said surprised once again.  
  
"I'm sorry sis. I know, the girl is of higher rank and I'm not even supposed to talk to her," Theresa just kept on babbling on.  
  
"It's ok." Latacia said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You guys are picking out all the wrong cloths." Latacia said walking over to a closet. She pulled out a glittery lavender halter top and through it on the floor. She took out a dark blue jean skirt and a pair of black knee high boots. "You guys. Your not going to a party. You should wear casual cloths for the time. You guys have been searching through all the gowns. Bulma, put on this for right now. It looks like something Carmie wears. She's a sayin princess, and you are kind of one."  
  
Bulma smiled and picked up the cloths. She went in a corner of the room and got dressed. Theresa picked up the cloths and threw them a way. Bulma turned around facing them and put a smile on her face.  
  
"You look good. Kind of like Carmie but with different hair and eyes. Now what do you say we fix that hair." Latacia said flinging up Bulma's hair, " Theresa go and get some cool jewelry."  
  
Theresa did as she told. Bulma sat down on the floor and Latacia sat next to her. Latacia got a brush from one of the closets and started to brush Bulma's tangled hair.   
  
"How did you learn so much. I mean about fashion and stuff like that," Bulma asked.  
  
"Well on the planet Sizzbe, I used to always pick out all the cloths for Theresa and do her hair everyday when she was little. She doesn't remember anything about Sizzbe. She was only five when it was destroyed. I was around twelve." Latacia said sounding a little sad.  
  
"How old are you know?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm nineteen, and Theresa is twelve," Latacia said.  
  
The girls conversation was interrupted when Theresa came over with tons of jewelry. Latacia picked some diamond earrings and lavender seed bead bracelets. She put Bulma's hair in a half-ponytail and curled it in the back. The three went back in the main room and showed Bulma were a full length mirror was. Bulma smiled at how good she looked.  
  
"Thanks you two," Bulma said.  
  
Bulma once again looked in the two girl's eyes. They were no longer lifeless. The two now looked like they had a reason to live. Bulma wondered if it was her to thank for that.   
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Well Kakarott, you've only been on this ship for a bout a day and you are already getting yourself in to trouble," Vegeta said to Goku.  
  
"My name is Goku. Who are you?" Goku said sounding serious.  
  
"That is no way to talk to your prince," Vegeta said with an evil smirk.   
  
"Bulma was right. You are a jerk," Goku said smiling himself.  
  
"You want to say that again?" Vegeta said sounding angry.  
  
Goku just smiled and took a seat on the ground. Vegeta started to get annoyed and decided to leave.  
  
"Now is time to find Bulma, and to find more about this Carmie girl," Goku said getting up, "Maybe I'll even find Chi-Chi!"  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma twirled around a couple of times in front of the mirror. She started to pace around the room. The three were startled by a knock on the door.  
  
"Uh.. C-come in" Bulma stuttered out.  
  
Carmie burst through the door with tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed red. She looked up at Bulma and then collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Latacia, Theresa!! Go get Vegeta!! Now!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
The two girls ran out of the room in a hurry leaving Bulma alone to take care of Carmie. Bulma got a pillow from a coach and put it under Carmie's head. She went in the bathroom and searched around for a washcloth. When she found one she wet it under cool water and hurried back in the room. She took the washcloth and started to wipe Carmie's face.   
  
Carmie's eyes fluttered open to find her self staring at Bulma.  
  
"My dad lied to me," Carmie whispered.  
  
"Shh.." Bulma said as if she was talking to a little girl, "Calm down. Vegeta is on the way."  
  
Carmie's eyes slowly closed and soon she was asleep. Bulma sleepily grabbed a pillow off the coach and laid down. Now that Bulma thought about it, she hasn't slept for a whole day. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.  
  
  
Bulma was woken up by someone picking her up. She looked up to see Vegeta.  
  
"Hi Veggie. Carmie came in crying and fainted," Bulma said with a yawn.  
  
"Thank You," she heard Vegeta whispered.  
  
"O-mi-god! Did I just hear you say thank you?" Bulma started to laugh.  
  
"Be quiet, women!" Vegeta said in a angry whisper.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that, Monkey Boy!" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta didn't say a word. He just looked down at the women in his arms and kissed her. Bulma was very surprised by his sudden actions but for some reason she kissed him back.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
That's it for now!! I hope you liked it!!! The next chapter will come out soon!! Please review!!  
  
Spunky Girl  



	11. Carmie's Secret Powers

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!  
An Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 11  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews!! Sorry it took me a while to get this out but anyways here it is!!  
  
  
  
  
Bulma tightened her grip around Vegeta's neck. She then thought about what she was getting into and pulled away. She looked into his eyes. They looked confused.  
  
  
*He looks cute when he is confused.* Bulma shook her head in confusion at her own thoughts. She looked up at once again at the prince. Even though she had only met him twenty-four hours ago she could already tell he had a lot of pride, and was a jerk towards her. At the same time though, he had a special place in his heart for his sister and it seemed he had a place for her too.  
  
* I guess this is something I can't run away from. Even if I wanted to. There's nothing I can do. This is my destiny* Bulma thought.  
  
The ship started to shake once again and Bulma slipped from Vegeta's arms causing her to land hard on the ground.  
  
"Oww!!" Bulma screamed in pain.  
  
"Your pathetic, woman" Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Yeah, well you should look in a mirror," Bulma said trying to think of a good comeback.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
A young boy stepped out from the shadows. He looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded him then up at the sky. He saw a burning object coming towards the planet. As the object came closer it came into focus better. The boy's tail went back and forth excitedly behind him as he saw the ship coming closer. He opened his mouth and let out a awe of excitement.   
  
"Mommy, mommy!!" the little boy called.  
  
A mother with a worried look on her face came running out to see her child looking up at the sky mindlessly. She then looked up at the sky herself. The mother backed away in fear and grabbed her son.  
  
"Come on in now." the mother said tugging on the boys shoulder.  
  
"But mommy, who's on that ship?" the boy asked sounding mindless.  
  
"That is the king's ship! The mean king I have told you about. Now come, get inside." the mother said pointing to the house.  
  
The mother watched her son walk in to their apartment building as she stayed in the street. She looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Please Kami. Don't let the king take my son away. He is all I have left," the lady said walking back to her apartment.  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
Carmie's eyes opened slowly and came into focus. She could hear two familiar voices going back and forth at each other. Bulma looked over to see Carmie staring up at her and Vegeta.  
  
"Carmie. Your awake!" Bulma said happily.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Carmie who looked back up at him. Carmie's expression went from confused to mad in an instant. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed red with anger. For all it was worth she went over to Vegeta and slapped him.  
  
Bulma looked on in shock. She could understand that Carmie was mad. She had no idea she was that mad. Mad enough to slap someone that truly cared for her.  
  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked sounding angry.  
  
"You lied to me! You fucken lied to me Vegeta!! Never in my life... ......... What I mean is I never though that could be possible." Carmie said on the verge of tears.   
  
*He told her. Father finally told her* Vegeta thought.  
  
"Damn right he told me!!!" Carmie yelled at Vegeta.   
  
*Can she read my mind?* Vegeta thought.  
  
"Yes I can read your mind. I can read everyone's minds." Carmie whispered.  
  
Bulma backed away in fear. This whole time, Carmie could have heard all her personal thoughts. That was just a little to freaky for her to handle.  
  
The three heard on a knock on the door. Bulma jumped up in surprise and Carmie + Vegeta yelled 'Come In' in anger.  
  
A tall sayin man came in and looked surprised at the scene he saw. He saw his sayin princess on the floor with her face flushed red and his prince standing next to her with a angry look on his face. In the background he could see the little female they had picked up the day before.  
  
"What are you doing here!!" Vegeta asked him through clenched teeth.  
  
"I have come to tell you that we are landing very shortly. We have already started to enter the planets atmosphere," the sayin warrior said to Vegeta.  
  
"You may leave now," Carmie said in a calmer voice than Vegeta's.  
  
The sayin warrior stumbled out of the room closing the door behind him. Bulma looked at the two in front of her. Both looked as though they were about to tear each others heads off in a matter of seconds. Bulma took a deep breath and walked towards them. A part of her told her go back and the other told her to keep moving. She stood in between the two and found the two now staring at her. Both looked at her as though they were about to kill her right there.  
  
"O-ok, you two. S-stop fighting," Bulma bravely stumbled out.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Latacia hurried down the hallways to the slave quarters. She was late and slaves could be punished harshly for this. She turned a sharp corner of the ship and started to run. When she turned around to see if anyone was following she felt herself bang in to a hard body. She felt a kick in her stomach as she was flung across the hallway. She looked up to see who had hit her then everything went black.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
"Hey, Theresa!! Were is your sister! We are about to land!!" another slave called from the other room.  
  
Theresa looked around to see if the person was lying. But they were right. Latacia was no where to found. She had to find her and fast. If a sayin warrior was to capture her, she would be a goner. Theresa got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the doorway. She was about to go when she was stopped by a tall sayin man. He looked down at her with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, slave?" he asked her.  
  
"I-I have to use the .. um.. bathroom! Yeah that's right! The bathroom!" Theresa said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well why don't you use the one in the slave's quarters?" he asked now with a serious look on his face.  
  
"That's because... its broken!!" Theresa said still smiling.  
  
"Can't you hold it?" the sayin asked in annoyance.  
  
"No! I really got to go!!" Theresa said jumping up and down.  
  
The sayin sighed and stepped aside. Theresa started to run down the halls as fast as she could.   
  
"Hurry up!!" the sayin called after her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Latacia woke up with a headache. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room with only a bed. She looked off to the side to see a sayin standing there. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened, and who attacked her.  
  
"Candy!" Latacia yelled out in shock. Latacia did not know many sayins, but she knew Candy. The stuck up snob who thought she would be queen.  
  
"Hello, slave. I'm surprised you even know my name." Candy said.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Latacia asked getting up.  
  
"I want you to tell me all you know about this girl named Bulma," Candy said staying in the same spot.  
  
"I don't know a thing!!" Latacia yelled at her.  
  
"Not what I heard," Candy said moving quickly behind her. She pulled a dagger from her pocket and held it up to her neck. Candy held her tight with the other hand so she could not move.  
  
"Now listen. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. If you value your life you will tell me what you know. If you don't, then I will simply kill you and go to your sister for info. Now tell me what you know," Candy whispered in Latacia's ear.  
  
"I-I'll tell you. But only for my sisters sake. Not yours," Latacia answered.  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
So what do think? Please review and if you have any ideas I will gladly take them!!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  



	12. Fear Stricken

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!  
  
An Unwanted Destiny- Chapter 12  
Author: Spunky Girl!!  
  
Authors Note: O-mi-god! A month. *gasp* So what is my excuse..... lets just leave it at family+friend problems. And can you also include school on top of that. Well anyways I'll be back on my regular schedule. I'll be wrighting at least a chapter a week, unless of course something big comes up again. Well anyways enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah also, people have been wondering if there will be lemon chapters soon, well when I finish this story I will be making a lemon version but that won't be for awhile. The truth is I've never written a lemon before and am a little scared to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Theresa stumbled down the hallways of the ship. The lights had flickered off a while ago in the slave quarters so she was having a hard time seeing were she was going. The ship rocked to the left and she did a flip to the other side of the hallway.  
  
"At this rate it will take forever to find Latacia," Theresa blurted out in to the darkness.  
  
Theresa stumbled to the other side of the ship and took a seat. She stayed there for minutes in the silence. She hated when the ship landed. It took around an hour and she always ended up having a million bruises by the end of it.  
  
"I mine as well go back. Maybe Latacia is already back there." Theresa was about to go when she heard the sound of a door slide open at the other end of the hall. She crept behind a doorframe hoping the person wouldn't see her in the tiny space. She saw a women sayin walk out with a knife in her hand. Blood dripped down from the blade as she walked in the opposite direction of Theresa.   
  
"Did she just kill someone?" Theresa asked herself.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Bulma stayed in her spot hoping the two siblings would back away. That didn't seem likely though. The two stood in their spots breathing heavily with fire burning in their eyes. Bulma was too scared to speak.   
  
*Carmie if you can hear this thought, can you please take a seat on the couch and at least try to calm down* Bulma thought.  
  
Carmie glared at Bulma, but to Bulma's surprise Carmie took a seat. Vegeta then turned his back to them and crossed his arms.  
  
"That trick sure does come in handy," Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
Carmie crossed her arms and put an evil smile on her face. For the first time, Carmie actually looked evil. It seemed she was no longer the sweet girl Bulma met the other day. Bulma stared at Carmie with a frightened and confused look mixed together.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma, scared?" Carmie asked her. Carmie took a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing it. Bulma just stood where she was, now shocked.  
  
Carmie smiled and then turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh yeah Vegeta, don't forget I'm stronger than you. That's why your so scared in your mind. Cause you know I am right," Carmie laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Vegeta turned around to face his sister.   
  
"Are you ok, Carmie?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I think your the one that's not. Your confused." with that Carmie walked out of the room into the dark hallways.  
  
"Something weird is going on here and I don't like it at all," Bulma whispered.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know that was a short chapter! Well at least I got one out. I promise to have the next one out by next week. Please review.  



	13. Truth always comes out.....

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!  
  
An Unwanted Destiny- 13  
  
By- Spunky Girl!  
  
Author's Note: Hey peeps! Thanks for all the great reviews. I came out with this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked Vegeta with a frightened voice.  
  
Vegeta remained silent. He just stood in the same spot with his back turned to Bulma.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer," Bulma asked starting to tap her foot on the ground.  
  
"The truth is that isn't Carmie. When she gets mad she is possessed ," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Ok. Let me get this straight. That girl can read minds, perform magic, is stronger than you, and gets possessed when she is angry. That's too much. She is just fourteen years old. It's almost as if she isn't a sayin," Bulma said to him, "Also why did she call Goku, daddy?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Its to complicated for you to understand.," Vegeta whispered again.  
  
"Too complicated for me to understand? I was the smartest girl on the planet. I can understand anything," Bulma said to him sounding a little angry.  
  
"Fine you really want to know. Kakarott or the one you call Goku is her half-brother. They have the same father. And for your information, Carmie isn't fully sayin. She is half sayin and.."  
  
"And what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The problem is my father and I have no idea what she is. We send sayins from planet to planet to find people that are like Carmie. You see, Carmie's mother disappeared after she gave birth to her. We never got to find out where she was from. My father wanted to kill Carmie when she was born, because he didn't want a half-breed in the sayin race. But the strange thing is, when Carmie was examined by doctors, they found a hidden power with in her. This power had a good side and a bad side. It was like she had a split personality. So when she gets mad we get a glimpse of her dark side." Vegeta paused, " My father and I are the only ones that knew this. We kept it a secret from her. Of course Bardock, Carmie's father, knew too but, he died a few years after she was born."  
  
"And let me take a wild guess. Your father picked today, of all days to tell her. That is why she was so mad at you, and that's why she was acting so weird and creepy." Bulma sighed, " I can't wait till she's back to her sweet self again."  
  
"The problem is, I think her dark side is here to stay," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean here to stay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"See that was father's main goal. He wanted to wait till the right time, where he could get Carmie so mad that her darker side would show and stay. That way, he could control the universe with no competition." Vegeta said still having his back turned to Bulma.  
  
"Well that is stupid. What if she never forgives your father. Won't she want to kill him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That is what I'm afraid of. If she wants to kill my father, most likely she wants me dead too," Vegeta whispered.   
  
"I better go find Carmie and calm her down." Bulma said about to run out of the room.  
  
Vegeta quickly went ahead of Bulma to the door. He grabbed her two wrists and held them tight.  
  
"Do you want to get yourself killed!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
"Well what will it matter to you!" she yelled back at him.  
  
The two were interrupted again by the ship rocking. Bulma was flung into Vegeta's arms.  
In a matter of seconds, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Vegeta yelled still holding Bulma.  
  
"My prince, we have landed," the guard said through the door.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Theresa fell backwards hitting her head hard on the floor.  
  
"Oww!" Theresa screamed out. The sayin woman, that was only a few hundred feet ahead of her, turned around.  
  
"O-mi-gosh! That's Candy!" Theresa whispered. "What is she doing with that knife?"  
  
Theresa waited in the same spot for awhile as she saw Candy look carefully around the area. Candy shook her head and continued to walk in the other direction. Theresa sighed a sigh of relief and walked near the door were Candy had just exited. She slowly slid the door open and squinted her eyes in the darkness. She found a light switch to her left and flipped it up. The lights slowly flickered on in the room.   
  
"H-Hello?" Theresa stuttered out.  
  
Theresa looked around the room to see no one there. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard a moan. She started to walk towards the couch in the center of the room. She slowly peeked behind to see where the moan had come from.  
  
"O-mi-god!" Theresa screamed.  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
So.. I was thinking I would make either the next chapter or the one after that a lemon? What do you think. It's all up to guys! Please review!!   
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  



	14. Important Author's Note

Hey guys, I was hoping to be able to finish my story but I'm afraid I can't. See the reason I took a big brake before was because of health problems with my dad, he had cancer. Now he is recovering and needs all the help he can get. Maybe someday I can finish my story but I just can't right now. I have too much going on. Hope you guys understand!   
  
Spunky Girl  



	15. Candy's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If you think I do, then sorry to say you are stupid.  
  
Unwanted Destiny~ Chapter 14  
  
By: Spunky Girl  
  
  
Little Note: Now I know many people thought this story would be hanging over forever with no end to it. I know that is what many people thought. Well I'm back. I might not come out with chapters as fast as I did before but I will come out with chapters. No there will be no lemons in this story what-so-ever, Sorry to you guys if you were looking forward to it. I do not want to write a lemon know and most likely will never write one. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
--- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta. She looked at him wondering over and over in her head why he would care if she would get killed. She tried to wriggle her way from the princes grip but it seemed as though there was no way she would ever break free of it. She sighed and quickly remembered that the guard had just told them they had landed.  
  
"Vegeta, you can let go of me now. You have to let go cause we landed." Bulma said through clenched teeth trying not to sound angry or yell.   
  
Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand and turned his back to her. He crossed his arms and pushed the door in front of him open with his foot. He walked out head up high, and turned around the corner.  
  
"Phew, now that the arrogant prince is gone, lets go see were Carmie is." Bulma whispered to herself and walked out of the room.   
  
Bulma rushed out of the room she was in and ran down empty hallways. It seemed as though no one else was left on the ship. They had all left. She continued to walk until she saw someone heading in her direction. It was woman, Bulma could already tell but she looked awfully familiar. She walked down the hallways carrying a knife in her hand. She came closer and closer to Bulma. Bulma finally recognized her. It was the girl from earlier. The one that was in Vegeta's room. Candy.  
  
Candy walked closer with an evil smile on her face. She quickly went to serious face and as she came closer to Bulma she walked faster and faster. Bulma turned to go past Candy but Candy bumped in to her. Almost seemed like she did on purpose. Candy dropped her knife on the floor as the two bumped into each other. Bulma leaned over and picked it up. She handed it to Candy.  
  
"Thank you Miss Bulma," Candy said with a smile taking the knife with a gloved hand.  
  
"Your welcome.... I guess" Bulma said as she quickly hurried down the hallway.  
  
"Phase two of my plan is done." Candy said as she saw Bulma run down the hallway. Candy took out a plastic bag from one of her pockets and put the knife in it. "Now Bulma will be blamed for the slaves death instead of me, Because her finger prints are on it and not mine," Candy said with an evil laugh.  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Latacia!" Theresa screamed falling to her knees on the floor, and starting to cry.  
"Come on stay alive sis," Theresa whispered to her.  
  
"It's to late, just make sure Candy....." but before Latacia could say the rest she was gone.  
  
Theresa mumbled a little prayer and kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'll be back soon," Theresa whispered through tears.  
  
Theresa walked out the door, wiped the tears from her face and started to walk back to the slave quarters.  
  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Well that is that chapter. I know it was sad. Only four more chapters to go and the story is done! Well later!  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
P.S. Please review!!  
  



End file.
